El regalo
by Aliena1989
Summary: Basado en Star Wars: The Old Republic, corto de dos de mis OCs, Shiri Tar (mi smuggler) y Ezro, un soldado. Ambos tienen una charla en Coruscant que hará avanzar la relación de ambos, cosa que tiempo atrás parecía imposible por lo lejana que se mostraba Shiri. Y le deleitará con su más preciado regalo.


**Nota**: Dejo esta nota al principio del capítulo para comentaros que Ezro es un OC que me inventé pero tiene el aspecto de Corso customizado. Shiri es mi smuggler y tiene un pasado duro detrás.

Además Ezro es un soldado que de vez en cuando va a la nave de Shaula, la smuggler de mi hermana. Shiri forma parte del equipo de Shaula. Aas y Larran son otros dos smugglers que forman parte de la nave y Corso es un personaje diferente a Ezro.

* * *

Ezro no entendía que hacían allí cuando podrían estar en la nave o en cualquier otra parte. Y más cuando llevaban en silencio desde que habían llegado. No le molestaba estar así pero no dejaba de ser extraño estar en un parque con ella, pues no era esa clase de chica con la que vas a una cita y con la que acabas sentado en un banco.

A lo lejos había unos niños jugando con una pelota y en otro banco una pareja de ancianos rodianos, pero por lo demás en aquel parque de Coruscant, estaban solos y apartados.

Pero ahora ella aceptaba sentarse a su lado y él estaba contento por ese pequeño avance, siempre se maravillaba cuando veía que ella daba un paso importante y se sentía orgulloso.

Incluso le había dicho que quería enseñarle algo.

Pero entonces la veía alejarse cuando Aas, Larran o Corso se acercaban y era cómo si algo se le clavase por dentro.

Ojalá algún día superase ese miedo tan grande que llevaba dentro.

- No sabía que en Coruscant había sitios así.- comentó él por decir algo.

Ella le miró con los ojos azules abiertos como platos, ahora ella se mostraba más expresiva cuando estaba con él. ¿Expresiva? No, no era eso. Sacaba la forma de ser que durante tanto tiempo se había negado a mostrar a los demás.

De repente sonrió, con aquella sonrisa tan sincera que últimamente veía más a menudo.

- ¿Qué te hace gracia? - preguntó Ezro.

- Eres coruscanti.- dijo ella.- Te criaste aquí.

- Coruscant es grande.- repuso él.- Y yo no lo soy mucho. - añadió.

Shiri movió las colas de su cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco.

- Hablo en serio. Y eres más alto que yo.- añadió.

- Soy de Coruscant pero nunca había pisado un sitio cómo éste.- explicó Ezro.- De pequeño me pasaba los días yendo de un sitio para otro. Vivíamos en el número tres mil ciento dos de un gran edificio de pisos y yo iba de un lado a otro en autobús. - Calló un momento, por si la agobiaba con su relato pero ella le estaba prestando atención y a él le gustaba contarle cosas.- De la escuela a casa en bus, de la escuela a las clases de repaso en bus… Y cuando empecé a estudiar en la academia militar iba en taxi hasta que aprendí a conducir. - Omitió explicar que descubrió los taxis de una manera poco común una noche que bebió más de la cuenta.

- Entonces es verdad eso que dicen que hay gente en Coruscant que jamás ha pisado el suelo de Coruscant propiamente dicho.- dijo ella.

- En mi caso era verdad hasta hace poco.- confesó él.- Pero nunca estuve en un parque antes y no pensé que los hubiese.

- ¿Tu madre no te llevaba? - preguntó Shiri. A él le encantó que ella mostrase interés.

- No, ella estaba más ocupada en arreglarse para todas las fiestas a las que iba.- explicó él.- no tenía mucho tiempo para ocuparse de su hijo. Suficiente tenía con intentar estar sobria durante el día.

Aquello hacía tiempo que le había dejado de doler pero aún apretaba los puños cuando pensaba en ello. La definición de buena madre no iba con la suya y cuando él era más joven pensaba que tampoco iba con él la de buen hijo.

Ahora, mirando hacia atrás, sólo sentía pena. Pena porque ella dejó su vida a la deriva, sin rumbo y se destruyó a sí misma.

Pero no compasión.

- Lo siento.- comentó Shiri y por su mirada Ezro sabía que le daba pena de verdad.

- No pasa nada.- le dijo sonriendo y moviendo una mano cómo si espantara a un insecto, cómo si hablase de alguna chiquillada sin importancia.

A ella se le escapó un involuntario sonido que se parecía a una risa.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Eres divertido hasta cuando no tratas de serlo.- confesó ella.

- ¿Y quién te dice que no estoy tratando de serlo?

A él le encantaba cómo le brillaban los ojos cuando sonreía.

- Me gusta este sitio - manifestó ella.

- A mi también.

- Ayer fue tu cumpleaños.

Ahora fue él el sorprendido, perplejo se quedó mirándola, cómo si se tratase de una aparición. De todas las cosas que ella podría haber dicho, aquella era la que jamás se le habría ocurrido.

Se perdió en sus ojos, intentando leer la respuesta en ellos pero esta vez no la encontró. Shiri movió las colas de su cabeza, nerviosa, y bajó la mirada. Él carraspeó y también apartó la mirada, consciente de que la estaba incomodando. Se quedó mirando cómo uno de los niños iba corriendo a buscar la pelota al banco dónde estaba sentada la pareja anciana y por los movimientos que hacía, era evidente que les estaba pidiendo perdón por molestarles.

- Lo siento, por no haber estado ayer con todos.- comentó Shiri.

Antes ella jamás se hubiese disculpado por no celebrar algo con todos los miembros de la nave.

- No pasa nada. Las misiones son lo primero. - le dijo él.- Tampoco te perdiste nada del otro mundo.

"Pero te eché terriblemente de menos."

- No fui de misión.- confesó Shiri casi en un susurro.

Eso quería decir que ella había vuelto a huir. Ezro quería decirle muchas cosas, que no se preocupase, que no le importaba que ella no hubiese ido a felicitarle pero sí le importaba. Y no sabía cómo decírselo de una forma que no la hiriese.

Hubiese sido mejor que ella le hubiese mentido y que él siguiese creyendo que estaba de misión.

- Estuve pensando durante mucho tiempo en ir o no.- explicó Shiri.- Porque todos tenían regalos que darte y… yo no.

- No me importan los regalos.- le dijo Ezro. ¿Era aquella la verdadera razón?

- En realidad me pasé todo el día buscando algo que te pudiese gustar. - confesó Shiri.- Pero no encontré nada.

¿Ella buscando un regalo para él? El mundo se estaba volviendo loco y no encajaba con su forma de ser. Sentía que ella no le estaba contando toda la verdad.

Pero sabía que presionarla no era la mejor manera de que ella se abriese y fuese sincera. Así que esperó a que ella continuase.

- Nunca había hecho un regalo a alguien antes o al menos por decisión propia y nada parecía lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

Por su mirada él pudo ver más en sus ojos detrás de esas palabras.

- Shiri, cualquier cosa que me regales, me hará feliz. Aún cuándo sólo me regales una tarde en un parque.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a mover sus colas, cosa que hacía cuándo no parecía ser capaz de controlar una situación. Ezro temía que en cualquier momento se echase a temblar, se levantase y se marchase.

- Pero yo no quería regalarte cualquier cosa.- protestó ella.- Porque… Bueno al final no encontré nada material que tuviese suficiente valor para que lo conservases mucho tiempo.

- ¿Y por qué no iba a conservarlo?

Shiri le ignoró.

- El caso es que al final se me ocurrió el único regalo que podía darte. Y no quería dártelo en la nave.

Ezro sonrió.

- Y estar contigo charlando es más de lo que podría haber imaginado cuando te conocí.- le dijo.- Lo siento.- se apresuró a añadir él al ver su cara. No quería asustarla, hablar con ella era tan fácil que por un momento olvidó las reservas que la twi'lek seguía teniendo.

- No quería dártelo en la nave porque hay mucha gente y entonces jamás me abría atrevido a enseñártelo.

- ¿Y dónde lo has escondido?

Ezro miró debajo del banco cómo si esperase encontrarlo allí y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, cómo un niño que tiene que encontrar a otros mientas juegan al escondite.

- Pensé que no volvería a hacerlo.- dijo ella. Él volvió a mirarla y enarcó una ceja, confundido.- Y es ridículo. Pero contigo las cosas son fáciles y…

No fue capaz de terminar la frase, dejó escapar un suspiro y tomó aire. Se miró las manos, se estaba clavando las uñas con fuerza. Él se preguntó qué diablos estaría pasando por su mente y que era lo que guardaba dentro y no era capaz de sacar.

Shiri cerró los ojos, cómo si aquello la ayudase a vencer su lucha interior. Ezro estaba totalmente perdido, sin entender su comportamiento. Poco a poco ella se fue relajando y él supo que ella estaba cogiendo confianza para decir algo importante. Esperó cosa de un par de minutos, mientras se entretenía intentando contar las pecas de su rostro, que le daban un aire inocente.

Y cuando ella abrió los ojos pareció otra persona. Él se quedó un momento embelesado, perdido en aquellos preciosos ojos azules. Ella abrió la boca para hablar pero no fueron palabras lo que surgió de ella.

Un tarareo, primero apenas audible, pero suave y delicado cómo ella y luego fue subiendo el volumen poco a poco.

Las primeras palabras que ella cantó, le salieron temblorosas pero pronto les dio forma y pareció que el tiempo hubiese dejado de existir.

Nunca había escuchado una voz como aquella y era la más bonita que él había escuchado nunca y deseó que permaneciese así, siempre.

La canción ni siquiera hablaba de amor, más bien parecía una nana. Pero fue cómo si un hechizo se apoderase de ella, cómo si fluyese una magia extraña que lo envolvió todo. Una paz le embargó y él deseó poder escucharla cantar siempre.

Y entonces ocurrió. Ella le puso una mano sobre la suya, muy lentamente, apenas perceptible. Parecía tratarse de un sueño. Pero era real.

Y ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, pues ella seguía cantando cómo si estuviese lejos de allí.

Ezro no se atrevía a moverse y se dijo que siempre iba a guardar ese momento en su memoria.

Su voz fue apagándose y ella pareció volver a la realidad. Tenía los ojos húmedos, ¿Qué habría pasado por su mente durante la canción?

Shiri tragó saliva. Entonces pareció darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y apartó la mano, temerosa y cómo si estuviese avergonzada.

- Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho jamás.- dijo él sonriendo, cómo si no se hubiese dado cuenta de su turbación. Suspiró.- Algún día te darás cuenta que soy inofensivo.- añadió.

- Lo siento, sé que es muy tonta esa reacción por mi parte.- se disculpó ella.- Pero no sé qué me pasa, sé que no vas a hacerme daño pero entonces me entra miedo y…

- Algún día me explicarás a qué viene todo ese miedo que tienes.- le dijo él y se arrepintió de sus palabras nada más pronunciarlas.

Ella bajó de nuevo la cabeza pero no parecía enfadada.

- Siempre lo estropeo todo…- susurró.

- No has estropeado nada.- le aseguró Ezro.

- ¿De verdad te ha gustado el regalo? - preguntó ella.- Pensaba que te parecería algo infantil y ridículo, una canción no es algo típico que regalar.

- Me ha encantado - le dijo él con sinceridad. - pero echo en falta otro regalo.

Ella palideció y retrocedió, asustada.

- Me refería a una sonrisa.- dijo él. Entonces ella le recompensó sonriendo un poco- Me encantaría que la próxima vez me cantases sonriendo y no con esa cara tan triste. Tu cara se transforma cuando sonríes.

- No creo ser capaz de sonreír cantando esa canción.- confesó ella.

- Lo harás. Algún día mirarás al pasado cómo lo hago yo.

- Mi madre sí que fue una buena madre.- reveló ella de repente.- Me cantaba canciones cómo esa las noches que dormíamos juntas. Y tenía una voz maravillosa. Yo cantaba con ella, aunque apenas eran murmullos en la noche. Por eso nunca quise volver a cantar esas canciones cuando ella se fue, porque no quería convertir en algo negativo lo único bueno que quedaba en mi vida.

¿Qué le habría pasado a su madre? Le hubiese encantado saberlo. Pero no preguntó sobre ello.

- ¿Por qué iba a convertirse en algo negativo? - inquirió en cambio.

- No quería empañar su recuerdo y decepcionarla. - Shiri exhaló un largo suspiro.- Juré que no volvería a cantar, sin embargo contigo todo es diferente. Parece que estés tan pendiente de mí cómo lo estaba ella.

Y ojalá dejase que él siguiese haciéndolo.

- Y lo único que se me ocurrió para agradecértelo, fue cantar.

- Tu madre debió ser una mujer excepcional.- le dijo Ezro.- y algún día sonreirás cómo lo hacía ella cuando te cantaba.

- ¿Cómo sabes que ella sonreía?

- No hace falta ser muy listo para adivinarlo. Y aunque no lo soy mucho, aún soy capaz de comprender esas cosas. - ella sonrió.

- ¿Por qué eres tan bueno y paciente conmigo? No me lo merezco.

- Porque creo que mereces la pena. Y mereces ser feliz.

- Ni siquiera sabes las cosas que he llegado a hacer.- le dijo Shiri.- Si las supieras, quizá no me querrías tanto.

Ella sabía de los sentimientos de Ezro y hablaba abiertamente de ellos. Y lo dijo con naturalidad, en el pasado nunca se habría atrevido a dar palabras a lo que él sentía por ella. Quizá algún día ella también sería capaz de decirle lo que realmente sentía.

- Todos tenemos un pasado.- contestó él.- No podemos cambiarlo. Pero no importa porque lo que importa es el presente. Y la Shiri del presente no ha hecho nada malo.

- Pero ni siquiera conoces mi pasado. Yo…

- No me hace falta conocerlo. Conozco a la Shiri de ahora. Y esperaré hasta que te decidas a contarlo.

Ella se le quedó mirando y de repente pareció decidirse a hacer algo que llevaba mucho tiempo evitando.

- Ezro, ¿Serás capaz de esperarme? - preguntó.

- ¿Acaso no llevo haciéndolo todo este tiempo?

- Es que yo no sé cuando voy a estar preparada.- confesó Shiri.

- ¿Preparada para qué?

- Para ser capaz de empezar un nosotros.

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja. La hubiese abrazado y besado pero sabía que no sería lo mejor. Aquel era un avance que podía quebrarse con cualquier cosa que él hiciese ahora. Y no quería destruir lo que tanto le había costado conseguir.

Algún día ella misma dejaría que la rodease con sus brazos, algún día todo valdría la pena.

- Me da igual esperar meses o años para ello.- dijo Ezro contento.- Pero lo habrá. Te lo prometo. Habrá un nosotros.- aseguró.

Shiri sonrió y entonces acercó su mano para que él la tomase entre las suyas.

* * *

**Notas:**

¡Y de nuevo notas! Aunque no sé si a alguien le interesará una historia de do OC. Tengo muchos cortos de esta pareja, lo mismo os doy por saco con ellos un tiempo. Pero bueno si no os interesa sólo tenéis que dejar de leer y ya está.

Shiri fue esclava en el pasado y no confía en los hombres, Ezro es muy paciente con ella. El hecho de que Shiri cante bien no es importante en la historia, su nombre significa "cantante" en twi'leki, bueno al menos según la wookiepedia y siempre me pareció interesante que cantase bien. Pero no es algo importante, de hecho quizá esta es la única vez que se la ve cantar. O quizá le canta algún día a solas a Ezro otra vez, podéis imaginarlo en momentos íntimos de la pareja si queréis XD Sí porque cómo os podéis imaginar en el futuro acabarán juntos.


End file.
